KiriDeku
KiriDeku is the slash ship between Eijiro Kirishima and Izuku Midoriya from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon Kirishima and Midoriya get along well. They seem to be very supportive of each other, often seen encouraging one another. Kirishima was the first to encourage All Might to stop the fight between Midoriya and Bakugou in episode 7, worrying for Midoriya's safety. He repeatedly expressed concern for Midoriya throughout the fight. He enthusiastically introduced himself when Midoriya returned from recovery. When Midoriya choose to give Tenya Iida his title as class representative, Kirishima supported his decision because he trusted Midoriya's judgement. Kirishima demonstrates his care for Izuku once again after the latter was immobilized from helping All Might against Nomu. He ran toward Midoriya, asking if he was okay. When Todoroki approached Midoriya before the Sports Festival began, Kirishima stepped in to ease the confrontation. He also thought Midoriya was being too hard on himself when Midoriya stated that Todoroki is more capable than most, encouraging him not to talk so negatively. Midoriya commended Kirishima's quirk while watching the fight between Kirishima and Bakugou. He was surprised by Kirishima being able to get close enough to put Bakugou in a defensive position. He labels Kirishima's quirk as "simple but effective" (episode 24). In episode 31, it's revealed that Kirishima reported the text Midoriya sent his friends about the fight in Hosu. Midoriya wrote him back, and Kirishima was willing to risk getting in trouble with Fourth Kind to reply. When he and Bakugou arrived at the pool, Kirishima said that he received Midoriya's message, implying that Midoriya was the one to invite them. Kirishima appears to understand Midoriya's feelings to an extent; he knew how Midoriya must have felt when they weren't able to save Bakugou. He's the one who reached out to convince Midoriya that they could go rescue Bakugou. Once the rest of the class left, he backtracked a little, concerned that Midoriya's injuries might prevent him from being able to leave. Midoriya seemed concerned about Kirishima buying such expensive night vision goggles, but Kirishima brushed it off. He also asks if Kirishima was okay after being startled by seeing so many Nomu in the building they were spying on. When Midoriya returned from being under house arrest, he promised to work hard to catch up, and Kirishima encouraged him. Kirishima applauded him again on his plan during the students' fight with Togata. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes * Midoriya called out in alarm when Kirishima was about to be hit by a villain's quirk. * Kirishima, alongside Iida and Mineta, cheered for Midoriya when Midoriya and All Might went up against Wolfram. Moments * Kirishima praises Midoriya's quirk while putting down his own. Midoriya sees the full potential and usefulness of Kirishima's quirk and thinks it's cool/awesome. * Kirishima seemed disappointed about missing the start of the match between Midoriya and Todoroki. * While in disguise, Kirishima gave Midoriya advice on how to better fit the role of his character. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Midoriya thinks Kirishima is cool, while Kirishima admires Midoriya. Navigation